Summer of Percabeth
by Carpe-D-Em
Summary: This is the summer after the war with the titans. It starts off the day after the movie ended. A story of Percy and Annabeths lives. I promise there is alot of PERCABETH! Rated T because I don't know what future chapters will have.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I've been working on this one for a while and I finally finished, but I still don't know if I like it or not. I don't know, I just can't find out how I want it. Sooo REVIEW and help me out eh?**_

_**I wrote pretty much 10 chapters for it already so it will be fast updating but is it worth continuing? R&R and tell me please? (:**_

_**The story takes place after the war with the titans but starts the day after the movie ended. If your confused pm me or R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the pjo series 'cause if I did Percabeth would've been together from the start. :D**_

_PERCY'S POV_

_...Annabeth began to slip her hands around Percy's neck, he couldn't believe this was really about to happen. I looked at the half heart necklace I had just given her. Of course I had the other half. He began to snake his arms around her waist slowly closing his eyes as was she. There lips were millimeters away. "I like you-" _Percy began not being able to finish.

"Percy, get up, were going' out!" Grover shouted stealing the blanket that was covering me and throwing it to the ground.

Just a dream, I was about to kiss my dream girl. This was just like yesterday but instead of kissing me she had tricked me and took my sword, a plan only worthy of a daughter of Athena. Now I was dreaming about her. What was my problem?

"Go away Grover." I mumbled still half asleep.

"Fine then, I guess I won't spend my last day with my two best friends, and you'll miss a day to spend with Annabeth." That was just mean; he knew if he brought up Annabeth I would do anything.

At the mention of her name though I involuntarily looked up, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah of course the mention of Annabeth would wake you up." Grover said sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry buddy." Grover was the only person I told that I liked Annabeth, although he claimed that everyone at camp already knew. "So what are you talking about anyways?" I said sitting up on the side of my bed looking at him while trying to think of only my best friend and forget Annabeth for one second.

"Percy I got my searchers license so I'm going to scout for half bloods, I'll be back soon but I'll be so busy and going in and out of camp that I will barely be able to see you guys, especially with all the new half-bloods being claimed."

"Your leaving tomorrow, isn't that a little soon?" I asked still trying not to think about Annabeth for a second.

"Yeah so get ready I'll go get Annabeth right know."

"WAIT," I said trying not to sound too desperate but failing all together." Let me get dressed I'll get her with you." I couldn't miss the opportunity to see her in the morning, hoping that she was dreaming about me just like I was her.

"Ugh hurry up love bird!" Grover said agitated.

"Thanks buddy."

I quickly got dressed and washed off. On my way out I stopped and looked at my bed side table. Only I knew that inside that drawer was the same necklace I had given Annabeth in my dream. I had one of the half's already around my neck, just waiting for the opportunity to give the other half to Annabeth.

I passed it and walked outside, finding Grover leaned up against my cabins wall. I continued passed him and we walked over to the Athena cabin in silence. I could feel him in my head reading my emotions with the empathy link between us. I was studying the ground the whole way over although I could hear all the campers playing around. But I was still thinking about Annabeth.

My thoughts where suddenly stopped when I tripped over the threshold of the Athena cabin and fell in. Annabeth was on her bed watching and laughing at me. Smooth.

I looked to see how I tripped and saw one of her siblings holding the door open letting us in. He was standing there laughing at me and I gave him a death glare which made him run off.

I looked at her as I got up. She was wearing her pajamas shorts and a tank top. Her hair was a mess from sleeping.

"Hey, Annabeth," Grover said trying not to laugh at me but failing all together.

"Have a nice trip Percy?" Annabeth said still laughing when I got up.

"Wow only you would say that joke. Do you even realize how old it is?" I was trying to sound mad but I couldn't do it. Once I saw her face I lost all train of thought and my mind went blank for a second.

I distracted myself by looking around the cabin. I couldn't find any of her siblings in the cabin.

"May I ask where we are going?" She said in a girly voice fluttering her eyelashes. I laughed at her; I knew she was just messing around.

"I am leaving tomorrow and I want to spend my last day with you and tripper over there." Grover said.

I shot him a glare. _Was that really necessary?_ I said in his mind. "Wow you two are just laugh riots." They both laughed at me and I walked outside to sit on the Athena porch. I acted like I didn't care but really I wanted her to go.

Before I left Annabeth said, "Watch your step on the way out seaweed brain!"

ANNABETHS POV

I laughed when I saw Percy walk out of my cabin. I wouldn't admit it but I really wanted this day to spend with Percy. "Yeah," I said right when he left, "Just let me get dressed and I'll be out in a sec."

"Alright," Grover walked out of the cabin and went to find Percy.

It's just in my mind that he likes me. But why was he so distracted yesterday when I was about to kiss him. It's just in my mind.

As I walked out the door I saw Percy and Grover talking and once when they saw me they stopped.

"... Grover I can't stop thinking about her." Was the only thing I heard them say?

"Percy you can stop thinking about me now, I'm right here you know." I laughed and he just looked up at me smiling.

_PERCY'S POV___

  
As we where walking our way down the beach asking Grover about his search I brushed the back of my hand against Annabeth sending a shiver up my arm. How could she have this kind of affect on me?

I saw her lips go into a smile in the corner of my eye. So this time I tried to grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

_ANNABETH'S POV_

__How could he simply brush his hand against mine and have this big affect on me. It was so hard not to just turn to look at him and tell him how I truly felt.

And who was he talking about back at the cabin? Was there another Rachael in his life, a stupid mortal girl?

_PERCY'S POV___

When Grover stopped and sat down at the waters edge he was telling us that they ordered him to go west to scout.

While Annabeth was talking about logics to him about where he should scout I waited for her to sit so I could sit right next to her. Our arms where extended back and we where looking at the scene of the ocean. Our arms where touching and she was smiling about this while she was talking to him.

I put all my weight to one of my arms and used the other to draw randomly on her arm watching goose bumps rise from her skin. I couldn't hear them talking so I looked up at her to see that she was watching me. We locked eyes for at least a minute until she stood up and walked to the water.

The water was at her ankles and she was staring down tracing figures in the sand with her toes.

_Bad idea Annabeth;_ I started to lift the water toward her face.

_ANNABETH'S POV___

I couldn't take it anymore. The way his fingers trailed on my arm leaving goose bumps where he touched me and the way our eyes met. Its like we knew each other all along and we had no secrets. We were two open books. We were two people looking for something and we found it: each other.

I could feel his beautiful sea green eyes watching me as I traced my toes in the sand. My heart was calm enough so that I could finally look at him again. When I did I was too struck by his beauty to realize it was a bad idea to go into the water. A huge wave had gathered and splashed me from my collar bone up almost knocking me down in the water.

"Percy!" I yelled "That is not funny!" I was squeezing the water out of my hair as they were laughing at me.

"Ha-ha that will teach you to laugh at the son of the sea god." He said while standing up.

I ran at him and tackled him back to the ground holding his hands over his head with one of my hands and pointing my dagger at his side with the other. He wasn't laughing anymore but he didn't look scared. "You do realize I am invincible right?"

"You do realize that you told me exactly where that spot is right?"

PERCY'S POV

I gulped down the lump in my throat. There she was sitting on top of me looking as beautiful as ever even though she was soaked wet.

I couldn't even concentrate on the dagger poking me in the side. I could only think of how her lips where only a couple inches away from mine and how she was sitting on top of me. Very slowly she started to move her face closer. Why couldn't I move? I wanted so badly to kiss her then and there but I couldn't.

She didn't kiss me though she simply said, "Don't ever do that again." and quickly got up. She stuck her hand out to help me up and I took it still in a daze. Once when I got up she released my hand.

The breakfast bell rang right then and I looked around to find Grover. I saw him sitting on a rock looking out to the ocean ignoring me and Annabeth. "Come on G man, breakfast time."

_ANNABETH'S POV___

  
Chiron let us out of our daily duties so we could hangout with Grover and say our goodbyes. The rest of the day we mostly just relaxed and talked. We hung out on the beach, on the river bank, and in Percy's cabin for most of the time.

I tried to open his bed side drawer once to see what was in it but he quickly shut it not letting me open it. When I used his cabins bathroom I saw one of his New York long sleeve shirts hanging on a hanger and I decided to take it. It smelled just like him, the ocean. I know that's probably stalkerish but I don't care. He could easily get a new one if he wanted to.

The day was perfect. I didn't want it to end. When I was lying in my bed dreaming my favorite dream where Percy gives me half a heart necklace with him wearing the other half and our lips about to meet I heard a light tap on the door interrupting it.

I walked over still half asleep opening the door. When I looked to see who it was I woke up all the way giving a small smile.

**A/N: So how was it? Should I continue or no? Review and tell me!**


	2. guessing

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy lately. I'll try to update faster, but school is starting soon ): so I don't know how fast I'll update. I'll try my best though.**

**Reviews will help me update faster though. So R&R and I will promise to update this story in the next 2-4 days eh?**

**I kind of rushed through this chapter so sorry if its not that great or if there's mistakes.**

**One last thing, I'm trying to lessen the change of pov's but I will have to change it sometimes. I know I changed it A LOT in the first chapter, but that was so I could explain how they felt about each other more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO rick does. ):**

_PERCY'S POV  
_

Later that same night I couldn't stop wishing that the day could go on. I knew I had to see her just once more tonight.

I got out of bed and started walking to her cabin. I wasn't even thinking about the trouble I could get in, I was just thinking about seeing her. I was at her cabin when I lightly tapped on her door so I didn't wake up the whole cabin. I heard the door open and I saw her.

"Percy, what are you doing here? It's past curfew." She said.

"I know I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk on the beach with me." I asked before I could chicken out.

"If we get caught we could get in trouble." She said.

"Since when did you start to care about getting in trouble?" I asked.

"Alright good point," She started to move but then stopped suddenly watching me, "you promise not to shoot water at me?" She asked.

"Of course, I will never do it again,"I considered this for a moment, "well at least for tonight I said laughing.

"Ha-ha funny but okay," She answered smiling, "Just one sec let me grab a sweater."

When she came back out she had a sweater on that was at least twice her size and covered her pajama shorts she wore under. All together she still looked cuter then ever.

We got to the beach and instead of walking we sat at the waters edge soaking our feet and looking at the moons reflection on the water.

We sat in silence until I finally had to say something, "I still can't believe Grover's leaving tomorrow. I mean who am I going to talk to about girl stuff?" I laughed lightly bumping my shoulder against hers.

She smiled, "You can't talk to me?"

"Ha definitely not," I said, smiling back at her.

"Why not, you know they say there's no one better to talk to about girl stuff then a girl. And I'm definitely a girl."

"I guess," I said "but I'm still not gonna talk to you about that. It'll be too weird."

"How would it be weird, I'm one of your best friends right? Does she go to this camp?" She started to ask smiling at me.

"Well yeah." I answered obviously.

"Ok. Is she a daughter of Aphrodite? They are the prettiest girls." She said.

"Um no, and the girl I like is definitely prettier."

I looked at her, holding her eye contact. How could she not know it was her? Before I knew it I was moving her hair out of her face and behind her ear, grazing the tips of my fingers against her cheek bone.

"Um," She said clearing her throat and looking away smiling, "I-I doubt that."

"Why? "I was really asking why she pulled away but she thought I was still talking about the stupid Aphrodite girls.

"Come on Percy, Aphrodite is the Goddess of beauty and love. She is probably the most beautiful lady in the world." She answered.

"So that doesn't mean her daughter's are. And besides I don't just go for looks. The girl I like is smart, wise, courageous, brave, honest, and beautiful-"

"Okay lovebird. I get it," She said it like she was hurt, "Hmm maybe a daughter of Ares?" She joked laughing.

"NO definitely not." I answered.

"Okay at least give me a hint?" She begged.

"I already did. I told you why I like her. You know for a daughter of Athena you aren't very good at guessing." I said smiling and watching her run her fingers through the sand considering for a minute who it could be. She looked up at me looking mad and hurt but it quickly vanished.

"Oh my god's you said wise. Eww you like one of my step-sisters?" She was trying hard no to sound hurt. But I could just tell she was by the way her voice was high and her eyes where scrunched up. I knew tell she didn't like this at all.

"Ha-ha. Yeah she is a daughter of Athena. And she has beautiful curly blonde hair and of course like every daughter of Athena beautiful grey eyes. But the girl I like has eyes that stand out because they are ten times more beautiful…"

While I was going on about how beautiful she is we where moving closer. Slowly but surely we where about to kiss until Grover came running up out of breath.

He said something like, "erhy anaeth eron abins urry ack!"

"Whoa, whoa," I said getting up, "Slow down Grover what are you saying?" After about a minute he finally got it out.

"Chiron is checking cabins. And I saw you where missing. You need to hurry back he's almost at your cabin."

"What is he looking for?" I asked with Annabeth standing right beside me looking about as frantic as I was.

"He knows someone is missing so he's going to find out whom."

"Oh crap, thanks' Grover." I quickly gave Annabeth a hug and she hugged me back. Suddenly everything fell in place for Grover. He saw that me and Annabeth where alone past curfew at the beach. But I didn't have time to explain. I would tell him in the morning.

"Yeah we better hurry back. See ya tomorrow Grover and thanks." Annabeth quickly spat out.

"Race you back Annabeth?" I asked.

"Why not? You're going to lose anyway." She answered.

"We'll see."

Grover was staring after us looking as confused as ever and I couldn't help but laugh at that but that was my fault because I was now behind Annabeth. I couldn't stop looking over at her which made me go back even further until we reached the cabin area and she beat me by a couple of feet.

"Ha-ha I told you I would beat you. Don't worry maybe in a couple of years you might be able to beat me," She paused considering this, "or not." She said smiling. And then she did something I never would have expected. She kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight. Ill see you tomorrow." And she walked off.

"Yeah," I said but it was too late she was already running back to her cabin before Chiron got there.

When I was walking back to my cabin I ran into someone.

"Hello there Percy," Chiron said. "May I ask where you were just now?"

"Oh uh hey Chiron," I said trying to stay calm, "I was at the water. You know trying to calm down my nerves."

"Well you know its past curfew. You should be in bed."

"Sorry Chiron." I said trying not to feel to guilty.

"Alright," He said sighing, "well I got bigger problems to handle so I guess I can let you and Annabeth go this time."

"Oh, uh," How did he know?

"It's Okay Percy. Just don't let it happen again. You two are good kids and I trust you not to do anything stupid and dangerous." He said.

"Okay Chiron thanks." I answered now feeling immensely guilty.

"Alright Percy see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight."

He began walking away and when I looked over at the Athena cabin I saw Annabeth watching us talk, laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out and she just waved goodnight and walked through the Athena cabin door

I walked in my cabin, I was happy now that I had time alone to think until Grover came walking in my door.

"Oh hey Grover what's up?" I asked.

"You tell me buddy," he said,"I mean when I came running up it looked like you guys where about to get together and you know sorry if I ruined anything."

"Oh no, it's cool buddy. I'm pretty sure she knows I like her now though. I mean if she doesn't then she's not a daughter of Athena. Maybe Aphrodite with how beautiful she is."

"Bla-Ha-Ha," He laughed," So your gonna go for it? Man it's gonna be hard to miss out on you making a fool out of yourself."

"Oh hey, thanks for the self-encouragement. And don't worry you wont miss a thing. I'll keep you posted, iris-message style." I said smiling.

"Thanks buddy. Well I better hit the sack. I'm leaving early tomorrow. Will you be there to see me off?" He asked.

"Definitely buddy, I'm there. You want me to grab Annabeth on the way?" I asked suddenly exited for another reason to talk to her.

"Do you even have to ask? You'd probably do it any way's." He said

"Ha good point. Well goodnight I'll see you in the morning."

He was about to go but then he turned around, "Oh and I was wondering who won in the race?"

"Ugh she did, but I got the prize." I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"Prize," He asked.

"A kiss on the cheek, from the lovely daughter of Athena. There's nothing better in the world." I said cheerfully.

"Bla-Ha, alright Shakespeare. Just don't get too whipped."

"Ha-ha alright man goodnight." I said.

When he was gone I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth tomorrow. Though I was going to miss Grover I couldn't wait to spend the summer with her.

I fell asleep and had the same dream as last night. Annabeth started to slip her hands around my neck and I started to move my hands around her waist. We moved closer but I still couldn't finish the dream.

I woke with a start and looked in my bedside drawer. I saw the necklace and felt better so I went back to sleep.

_ANNABETH'S POV  
_

As I was getting changed and hopped into bed I couldn't help but think today was so far the best day in my life. I wish it didn't have to end. But I knew I would see him tomorrow. I couldn't believe I kissed him on the cheek. I just couldn't go without doing it. Hopefully we can finish off what we started at the beach. I know we will.

And before I knew it I was peacefully sleeping dreaming the same dream I had last night. I was slipping my hands around his neck and he was moving his hands around my waist. I still couldn't finish the dream though because I woke up thinking that he might end up leaving me like everyone else.


	3. what just happened?

_**A/N: so I know it's been a really long time since I updated this story but my computer crashed then I broke my wrist then I had finals and midterms to study for and the holidays got in the way. But I will try to promise to update more cause I really like this story and I really like getting good reviews from you guys (: R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: rick owns Percy );**_

_PERCY'S POV__  
_

When I woke up in the morning I heard my door slowly creak open. I opened my eyes the tinniest bit so whoever walked in wouldn't know I was awake. I saw Annabeth sneaking in with a bucket of water in her hands. _Bad idea Annabeth._ I thought. She was at the edge of my bed tipping the bucket over, but being the son of Poseidon I kept the water in the bucket and grabbed her waist pulling her down on the bed and jumping on top of her straddling her waist.

"You really shouldn't have used water." I told her smiling.

She laughed "Yeah I guess that wasn't really the greatest idea ever. Well I came to wake you up. Grover is leaving in a little bit, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to miss the chance to see your famous lady's man off."

"Already what time is it?" I asked.

"Really early, so you better get up and change," She paused "I would say from your wet clothes but my plan didn't really work."

"Nope not at all," I laughed, got up off her and she hopped of the bed. I took off my shirt and she looked me up and down. Her jaw dropped.

"Um," She said taking one last look and started to walk toward the door, "I'll wait outside."

I couldn't help but laugh, "What you can't stand my hotness," I asked joking around.

"Yeah that's it," She said distracted trying to joke. She walked out and I couldn't help but laugh again she heard me and yelled, "Shut up!"

I got changed into some swimming trunks and a plain black tee-shirt. When I walked out Annabeth asked, "Are you planning to go swimming later?"

"Actually, yeah I was planning to see if you would like to go with me."

"I have to get my bathing suit on but ok; after we say goodbye to Grover."

"Wonderful." I said smiling.

We walked in silence to the front gate of the camp. When we saw Grover he looked over at us and I waved.

"Hey man. I told you we'd come." I said.

"I know and I knew you would get Annabeth for me." He looked at her and laughed.

"Actually, she got me. She tried to poor water on me this morning." I said laughing.

"I'm guessing it didn't work?" He laughed.

"Nope, not a chance." I looked at her.

"Well I had to at least try." She said laughing.

Just then Chiron walked up. "Hello Percy, Annabeth, Grover," He looked at me and Annabeth for a second, "May I have a word in private with Grover please?"

"Yes Chiron. See yeah Grover I'll miss you." I shook his hand and gave him a hug.

"We'll both miss you Grover." and Annabeth gave him a hug too.

"Yeah I'll miss you guys to, see you soon." He looked really sad now.

Annabeth and I walked away leaving Chiron and Grover alone to talk.

"You ready to go to the beach?" I asked while we where walking away.

"Yeah let me just stop by my cabin to change."

"Alright, I'll wait outside."

When she went into the cabin I couldn't stop thinking about Grover leaving. Who was I going to talk to about Annabeth? This was going to be hard this summer. Annabeth walked out in short shorts and a tank top with her bikini under it.

"Hellooo," I said smiling at her.

"Hi, let's go."

We walked in silence again and when we got there I stepped in the water and felt energy go through my body.

When I looked behind me at Annabeth I saw her in just her bikini. "Whoa. You look nice." I said looking her up and down. I was just a little embarrassed being here like this but I quickly got over it.

"Thank you. Now are we going to swim or are you going to sit there and stare at me all day?" She asked.

"Well since you ask, I think I'll sit here and stare." I said joking and laughing.

"Shut up." she laughed and started to walk to the water and jumped back, "Woo!"

"What's wrong?" I asked willing to do anything to make it better for her.

"It's freezing!" She said. Well that won't be a problem to make better.

I took off my shirt and she looked at me. I smiled remembering this morning. I started to warm the water up where she was." Does it feel better?" I asked her.

"Yeah thanks." She smiled at me

"Yup."

We started to swim forward and I let the currents push us out till we were out of earshot from the shore I didn't want any one to ruin another perfect moment.

"You look nice." I said grinning

"Thanks, I feel the love." She said laughing and watching me. Her cheeks were blushing, "Well besides from the girl you like."

_You have no idea._ I thought and just smiled at her.

When we got far out I made the water push us down together and put an air bubble around us so she could still breathe. I kept going deeper down until we touched the bottom and could see everything around us.

"Hey, no fair you shouldn't be able to use your abilities." I could tell she really didn't care though.

"You're the one who agreed to go swimming with me, knowing I could do anything I want." I said laughing.

"Yeah I guess. So...I was wondering...About yesterday?" She was struggling to get out what she was going to ask.

"Annabeth you can ask me anything. I don't care."

"Okay well I was wondering about yesterday when you where telling me about who you like." She asked and I was so glad she did. Today just might be the luckiest day of my life. _I have to play it cool._ I thought.

"What's there to worry about?" I asked.

"Well you never did tell me who you like." _This is going to be hard._ I thought

"I know, I told you I won't tell you. But if you guess I might think about it." I said with a devilish grin on my face. I was really happy  
now and I knew by the end of today we would be the best couple ever at camp half blood.

"Why can't you talk to me about it, you talked to Grover?" She complained.

"Because girl's like to gossip too much and if I tell you then everyone will know." I said.

I knew everyone would know because if I told her then we would be together forever. Not because she would tell everyone. I knew her better then that. If I told her something she would keep it a secret if I wanted, and she wouldn't tell a single soul. That's another reason I like her because she doesn't go gossiping about stuff that other girls at my school would, or any girl for that matter.

"Oh shut up," She said slapping me on the shoulder, "you know I wouldn't tell anyone else." She looked mad that I said that.

"Ha-ha, I know there's another reason I just can't say." _That I'm in love with you, you're beautiful, and you're so nice._" You may as well start guessing again. Or I have another idea. Since I know you like someone here, if you tell me who it is I'll tell you who I like."

"Okay, fine I'll try to guess." I had to laugh at that. "okay yesterday you said she was beautiful, nice, smart, courageous, wise, blond hair, and of course a daughter of Athena."

She looked disgusted by the thought that I liked one of her step sisters even though it was her. I knew she was just trying to get me to tell her I liked her even though she already knew it was her.

"You wanna give me some more hints?"

"Hhmm no I think you have enough. You know I could try to guess who you like?"

"No were concentrating on you right know." She said smiling "You don't want me to know who you like?"

"No it's not that, it's just I think, if you think about it you already know who I like." As I said this I reached for her hand and held it. "Seriously Annabeth, think about it."

She stood there for a second studying me.

"I think I do know who you like." She said her voice shaky.

"You're beautiful, smart, wise, courageous, fun, and honest."

As I was saying this we where moving closer. With our foreheads touching I could smell her sweet scent. She started to move her hands around my neck her fingers tangling in my hair. I was moving my arm's around her waist locking her closer to me.

She took her arms away from around my neck and pushed my arms off her, "I like you too." And she started swimming away.

I sat there in shock. What the heck just happened? I let her get to the shore before I finally went after her.

She was getting dressed when I asked, "Uhm what the heck are you doing?"

"Percy we cant do this." Her voice was shaking and I could tell she was crying.

"Annabeth we were just doing it what are you talking about? What's wrong?" I was hurt and I couldn't tell why she was being like this.

She turned toward me looking me in the eyes, "Percy I-I-I just cant okay. Were friends….were best friends, but we both know it won't work."

The breakfast bell rang and she ran off to join her siblings. I stood there for a little while longer my mouth open in shock staring after her. I slowly started walking to my cabin losing all appetite for breakfast.

I couldn't wait for Grover to get back. I knew this was going to be a hard summer. But I also knew I wasn't going to give up on Annabeth because she told me already…she likes me too.

**A/N: So what did you guy's think? Review please (:**

**Also I'm going to try to make Annabeth and Percy more like there characters cause I'm starting to think there a lil off at points.**


End file.
